


Unsinkable

by cadkitten



Category: Placebo, The Crüxshadows
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Drag Queens, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finds that it's hard to explain the sort of relationship he and Rogue have, particularly when people find out that Rogue is, in fact, married. But why is it that even the people who claim to be open-minded can't accept him for who he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsinkable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> Rogue of Cruxshadows and ANYONE ELSE.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame, Aria  
> Song[s]: Various by Placebo

"Doesn't it ever bother you?" The question was voiced from the pretty young woman sitting across from him, her head tilted to the side, burgundy bangs falling over her eyes ever so faintly. Her tone made it clear she meant no ill will in the way she said it, but all the same it struck Brian in a way he was sure it shouldn't have.

Sitting back in the booth, he let go of his fork, abandoning it on the plate of half-eaten strawberry pie. "Does what bother me exactly?" He knew well what she was getting at, but he refused to address it directly unless she did.

"I don't know," she responded, a frustrated sigh parting her lips in the moments before she took a delicate drink of her coffee. Settling the cup back down on her platter, she met his eyes again, finally revealing her truth. "Fucking him... what... at least once a month? And never settling down, never staying the night. It's strange, Brian."

His eyebrows pulled closer together as his forehead knit with the confusion her statement garnered. He'd expected it and it was precisely where he'd suspected she was going with this. But the truth was, he hated how no one else could understand. And for someone who so staunchly stood up and defended everyone's rights she could think of: gay, bisexual, trans, asexual, every race and religion under the sun, and about a hundred other things he could have listed - she certainly didn't seem to understand him.

He slowly crossed his arms over his chest, locking his hand behind his elbow and regarding the table for a few moments. "We're happy like this." That was all he really should have had to say, wasn't it? But he knew it wasn't going to be enough before the words ever crossed his lips.

"But _how_?" she intoned. "I mean, it's just sex. Where's the rest? The happiness of being with your lover, waking up together, hugging and sharing the holidays?" She leaned forward, her hands flat on the table now. "And what about your son? What will he think when he sees his father just fucking around?"

For a moment Brian gritted his teeth. When he finally reclaimed enough calmness to speak again, he did his very best to respond. "Leave Cody out of this. But if you must know, he already understands. He's ten and he greets Rogue every single time the same way he used to greet his mother." Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he shook his head. "And I'm not fucking around. I sleep with one man. _One_ , Sharon. Sleeping around clearly implies I'm all over the place, doing whoever I feel like. I just have no interest in having a romantic relationship. _This_ works better for me. We're friends and even sometimes do things together as a unit, but I hold no desire to wake up next to him or be included in his and his wife's personal life."

"Oh my god," she sat back, giving him a horrified look. "He's _married_?! You're cheating with a married man?" The volume of her voice grew more and more by the passing second.

"Could you possibly keep your voice down? I don't feel like sharing with the entire world what I do with my personal life." Brian let his hands fall, moving back to grasp his fork and shove a bite of the pie into his mouth. Once he'd swallowed it, he attempted to field the accusations. "She knows, okay? And she's fine with it."

"But-"

"Look, I don't owe you explanations of my personal relationships. And frankly, I don't know how someone who totes that they are the most open-minded of individuals can come and condemn me for something outside the norm. I'm living my life how I need to in order to be happy, so stay out of it." He put his fork down and stood up, fishing out his wallet to toss a few bills on the table to cover his portion of the meal. "Maybe when you stop being rude about this, we can talk again... until then, I suggest you decide if you truly are the person you claim to be or if you're actually silently judging the world..." he paused and then snorted, "or not so silently in this case."

With that, he turned and walked away from the table, bidding the waitress a good day as he departed the little diner.

Hours later, he found himself sitting on the edge of Rogue's bed, watching the other man dig through some of the clothing his wife was giving away.

Rogue looked up and smiled at him. "I think there's a few pairs of pants in here you'd adore."

Brian did his best to smile in return, though a sigh left his lips just after, staring down at his clasped hands in a manner that spoke volumes about what was going on.

"Hey..." Rogue came to kneel in front of him, resting his forearms on his knees and peering up into his face. "What's got you down? Usually going through her discards makes you a happy clam."

Huffing out a quiet laugh at the nickname, Brian reached for a piece of Rogue's long hair, fingering it lightly as he finally spoke. "One of my friends started questioning me about our relationship today... and she thinks it's strange. She doesn't see how you can be married and I be with you or how we can have sex and not love one another. And... she thinks it's bad for Cody."

"Well... do you?"

"Do I what?" Brian gave him a concerned look, faint fear crossing his features.

"Think this is bad for Cody... or you." The words were simple, just a question, not at all an accusation.

Debating it for a few moments, Brian finally shook his head. "No. Cody understands I think. He doesn’t seem to be any different than the other children, except perhaps a bit more understanding of the things that aren't quite as usual than the other kids are. And this is what I need. I don't want someone doting on me constantly or breathing down my neck constantly. But I still need the physicality of another person in my life and I rather like that person to be a constant and a friend." He let go of Rogue's hair and took a deep breath, sighing it back out as he gave him a slightly better smile. "I don't want anything different than what we have."

"Then fuck what she thinks. And if she's really your friend, she'll respect that. Otherwise, trust me, you don't need her bullshit in your life." Rogue pushed himself up off the floor and reached for his belt, starting to very slowly open it. "Speaking of physicality..." he gave Brian a questioning look as he slipped the prong free of the leather.

The instant reaction of Brian's body told him all he needed to know, a shiver of desire working its way through him as he grasped the other's belt loops and tugged him forward. "C'mere." The instant he had Rogue in his grasp, he slipped his hand into the other's pants, cupping his length, drawing a groan from Rogue's lips.

It didn't take him long to work the other's pants open and tug his underwear down enough to free him of the material. The moment his lips slid around Rogue's length, the other had his hand buried in his hair, his hips canting into every movement, a variety of pleasant sounds pulling free of his throat. Brian worked him for all he was worth, enjoying the feeling of Rogue's hard cock sliding over his tongue, coming closer and closer to the back of his throat each time. His own length swelled in his pants, tenting them rather obscenely as he moved forward with their session.

The more into it that Rogue became, the harder Brian got. By the time he pulled back, it took everything in him not to rip his own pants open and beg for the favor to be returned. But he didn't have long to dwell on it, their lips crashing into one another a moment later, Rogue's tongue twirling with his own, stirring something desperate inside him, causing him to kiss him back like he needed it in place of oxygen to breathe.

By the time they parted, Rogue had Brian's hand around his cock, guiding it quickly over his stiffened length, his hips jerking into the movements. "So close," he breathed out, "finish me so I can suck you."

Brian groaned, grasping him firmer, moving his hand faster. His free hand slid down to cup Rogue's sac, his thumb playing over the pliant skin of the area. Whimpering faintly, he watched as Rogue tensed. A few seconds passed and a sigh of relief slid past the vocalist's lips as he pulsed out his offering over Brian's hand.

Easing up once the other had fully cum, Brian leaned back, his hands moving down to his own pants, quickly unfastening them and sliding the sides down enough to reveal his aching length. "Please," before the plea ever fully left his mouth, Rogue was over him, leaning down and slipping his mouth over the tip of his dick. Pure lust was upon the air and Brian found himself feeding off of it, enjoying the act for the simple fact of what it was; the fact that it wasn't a simple display of anything other than the desire for mutual satisfaction. Reaching up, Brian pushed his clean hand through his hair, a tiny whimper sliding free of his lips as his hips pushed up toward the other's mouth. 

Between the pair of them, Brian finally reached his end, the quietest of cries leaving him as he finally lost himself, the hand in his own hair tugging harshly until he was finished. With a sigh, he finally collapsed back against the bed, a blissed out look on his face. 

Rogue sat back, wiping his hand over his mouth, piercing eyes meeting Brian's own. "Are we okay?"

Smiling, Brian nodded. "Of course. Unsinkable."

**The End**


End file.
